


even heroes need a break

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gijinka, Original Character Death(s), Sonic AU, still have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: solenna city has full of secrets; not even seen to the keen eye at that. Heroes everyone knowns and loves, always try to fight back evil and try to be normal civilians, dealing with their own little problems.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 1





	1. chp1

Okay so, here we start off with a boy, who was seen...running away from a fat egg shaped man, who was chasing him all over the green hills.

He goes by the name of Maurice o hedge, which made him cring, every time he even hear's his own name. You see, Maurice wasn't your tipical every day regular civilian of the city of Mobius, he was known to be everyone's favorite super hero; known as sonic man!

How did he become the fastest man alive you may wonder? Well, when he was young, Maurice lived with his uncle, who is said to be a very smart scientist. He had created many things, like power rings, with these rings? They can make you go into different worlds to where ever you please.

But someone else was out smarted by his uncle, when he had shown off his latest creation of his masterpiece to his colleges on that day. He went by the name of doctor robuttnick, what a very stupid and odd name if you ask me.

So robuttnick, as mentioned before, wanted those said power rings; but he couldn't get them, unless, if he goes in Uncle Chuck's lab, and takes it by his own hand. And he ended up doing it very murderously. Maurice's uncle tried to protect himself and his lab from being blown up to smithereens, if he doesn't comply and give up the rings. 

He begged robuttnick to give him mercy, if he gave him back his rings, to never ever return back here. And although robuttnick did agree to his request, but he kills him instead; to not leave any evidence behind.

Maurice couldn't believe it, as he was out on his run, he heard some people talking about a fire that was just across from where he lived, and his eyes widen to the realization, that he and his uncle lived there! It couldn't be him...it just couldn't.

He ran as fast as his feet could take him, straight to see his house engulfed in flames. Some fire fighters arrived on the seen, some time later, to water the flames down, so that they could see if someone is still inside.

Maurice had volunteered to go inside, since it was his house. He looked everywhere to see if his uncle was still inside and alive, as the place was covered in so much smoke; that he coughed at that.

But there was one place he still has not searched. His uncle's lab!....That's where he had spent most of his time working on his latest projects and what not, while he was out on a run, so why hadn't he check there in the first place?!

"Uncle Chuck?He called out, as he entered the half destroyed and burnt lab."Are you here!?"

He waited for a voice to respond to him, but there was none. As Maurice had accidentally stepped on a hand a sharp groan was heard, making him jump back with a jolt; to find out the person who he stepped on was his uncle! 

His uncle stood there on the floor, looking defenceless; as his face was blue; and it looked like he was almost about to die. So he check his pulse to see if he was actually alive, and he was just bearly breathing.

"Uncle, chuck?"He spoke again, as the old man coughs violently and slowly reopens his eyes, to see a blue haired teen, kneeling before him.

"Sonny boy? Is that you?"He asked.

"Yes! Yes it is me uncle chuck! What Happened?!"

He groans."Someone, broke into the house, and infutraited the lab"

"Who, uncle?"

"He goes by the name of robuttnick"He gasped for air.

Maurice flinched at that name, because he knows who he's talking about."What did he do, to you?"

"He...he wanted the power rings"The old man started."And if I didn't comply on giving it to him, he would kill me and destroy everything"

"You didn't give it to him, did you..?"

"It was the only choice I had...to save my life and yours"He coughed once more.

"Why didn't you call me for help? I could have done something!"

Chuck shook his head, as in no."There would have been nothing you could do, but end up dead"

Maurice growls, as he held his uncle's hand very tightly. But the old man's grip, had suddenly become limp; making the teen jolt.

"Uncle?! Stay with me!"He gently pressed his hands on his face, to make sure he stays alive to get more information.

"Sonny ma boy, this is my last gift to you...before I'm gone"Maurice nodded, as the old man had took out some new shoes that he had bought for his birthday."I know it's not your birthday yet, but I figured you needed some new shoes"

The shoes that he had bought for his nephew? were red, and white with golden buckles on each sides; as for the muzzle of the shoes was also white. He took the shoes from his uncle in aww.

"I...I don't know what to say...thank yo-"Before he could finish his sentence, chuck took his last breath"Uncle!"

Present day....

"One chaos emerald down? Two to go!"Sonic grins, as he had placed the purple colored jewel into his bag, and head to his plane; the x tornado to take off to his next destination, but it was soon cancelled when egg man had made his appearance.

He wore a dark blue jacket, and his pants were white, and he wore white gloves and the same red and white shoes his uncle had bought for him. His neon green eyes staring right into the egg heads soul.

"Die you stubborn child!"He screamed, as he had pressed the big red button on his egg shaped vehicle; and small red and white missile's we're seen, coming for the blue hero, who does a summer Sault up in the air and does his famous home coming attack.

He ends up destroying the missile's in the process, and lands on the ground perfectly without a scratch in sight. The blue hero grins at egg man, as this was way too easy if you asked me.

Sonic grinned"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I must get going, see ya on the other side, egg head!"

Egg man growls at that, as he couldn't let the boy out of his site just yet! He had something he wanted, and he was gonna get it, even if he has to use force to do it.

"Your not getting off the hook that easy there speedy boy!"

Sonic sighed, can't he just give up? He was too fast for him, so it was a waist of time trying to kill at him, thanks to his shoes his uncle had given up.

"Give that emerald here, and you can keep your live young man"

"Leet me think about it"Sonic held his hand up to his chin."Not!"

"Arrgh, your a menace! Why can't I keep up with you!?

"Because your too slow!"


	2. chp2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how sonic and tails met.

Maurice went by sonic now, since he was a hero thanks to his new shoes that allowed him to go fast; he was nineteen years old when his birthday had came on December 1991, and he had no one to celebrate his birthday with appearantly.

He was just a guy who loved adventure, anything you could give him and he goes running towards it. Sonic was alone most of his life and he was kind of lonely, having no one around him; made him feel really anxious about trying to get to know anyone else.

But there was one boy who had wanted to become friends with him. And his name, was miles prower; he hated his own name. No one likes him because he was a little smarty pants and goody little two shoes, so they pick on him for making inventions and saying that it's a waist of time an energy, as they were trying to crush his spirit.

After the blue blur had chummed in to save some children from robuttnick again, miles had began to follow him. It wasn't stalking, he just thought that he was a cool guy, and he deserves to have a friend.

"Watch where your going...freak!"Shouted a boy who looked to be in his early teens, and he pushed miles to the ground.

"...Sorry"He said, but the older boy who he had tripped on had tched, and walked away from him muttering freak again under his breath.

But that didn't stop miles from getting back on his feet to chase after the blue blur again, as if he could catch up to a guy as fast as him.

As he was about to make his leave, some of the same older boys friends had surrounded him. One pushed him to the ground and the others joined in on beating him up.

"Please....stop"He cried, as they didn't act like they heard his plead.

Sonic saw that some older kids were beating up a child, that just won't do. He couldn't let this continue, so he ran after the bullies and kicked all of their asses, making them all run away like bunch of little girls.

As miles was defending himself, sonic came up to him and patted his head. Then he ran away again, and that made his insecurity levels drop down ten fold.

Some time later, the sun began to set, and miles felt like he should just give up on all of this whole thing. He had entered a clearing, and spotted a plane in the distance.

So he ran to the plane and began to tinker with it. He had admired it's colours, as the plane was colored in warm colors, which was consisting in red and white; as he didn't notice that at the side of the plane had someone's name marked in white bold letters.

"Hey kid"Miles jolts when someone had called him name.

"It's you!"He finally said, as sonic sweat dropped at that.

"Uh, yeah it's me.....that's my plane your looking at you know?"He said.

Miles blushed, bashfully."Oh, I didn't know it was your plane...I did do some modifications to it tho....hope you don't mind"

Sonic grins, as he had wanted his plane to be fixed in such a long time, but he didn't have the money to get it repaired, and this little guy had fixed it for him.

"I'm sonic....what's your name kid?"He introduced himself.

"It's miles prower....but I hate it"

He raised an eyebrow."Why?"

"Because.....I always get bullied"

And that wasn't a lie, it was all true. Everyone made fun of him, his name and his iq of over one hundred points in everything that he does, people despise him for nothing.

"Tails"Sonic spoke.

"Wh-?"

"How about I call you tails?"

Tails eyes began to water."Yes, I love it"

"I could use a guy like you in my adventures"


	3. chp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little reunion of amelia and maurice

Sonic's gear was later adjusted by the help of tails in the early year of 2006. He wore a dark blue jumper shirt, and his pants were blue and baggy; with pockets on the sides of his legs. And he wore a neon green vision goggles to match with his neon green eyes and he still wore his shoes that he got not so many years ago, as for his gloves were white fingerless gloves.

Amy Rose didn't know why she was feeling this way. She was a girl who owned a sweets bakery just across from where she had lived. As she remembers being saved by the blue hero who calls himself sonic, and she instantly admired him; she couldn't get him off her mind.

Sonic wasn't the type of guy to get attention from the ladies that much. Because, it just makes him feel uncomfortable, but tails thinks it's pretty kind of cool getting all the attention that someone else probably wanted to get for themselves.

He was a hero after all, and he doesn't have the time for all that lovey dovey baloney stuff everyone keeps talking about and trying to get it for themselves, and plus, he has a reputation to keep up hold.

"Anything on the emerald radar yet tails?"Sonic asked, as he stood on the edge of the planes muzzle; as tails did control the wheel.

The blond adjusted his brown goggles."Nothing yet!"

Sonic sighed, as he heard his own stomach growl from hunger. He blushed at his own embarrassment, as a small chuckle escaped tails lips.

"How bout we get something to eat first, and then we get back to emerald hunting?"Tails asked, and Sonic's eyes lit up like a light once hearing the mention of food.

"Can we get some chilly dogs, tails?"He asked his best friend eagerly, who only chuckled again.

"Sure, sonic"Tails smiled at him.

The blond boy named tails, had pulled the plane down on some land to get some lunch for the both of them. They walked along the side walk of solenna city; as they had came across a vending stand as someone was selling chilly dogs on that stand.

They walked up to the stand, and sonic's mouth began to water. The vendor of the chilly dog stand chuckled at the two individuals who were staring at his food on his stand.

"Anything you gentlemen like to order?"He asked them in a soft tone.

"Two chilly dogs to go please"Tails said.

"That'll be....$17.99c"He said.

And tails took out his wallet to pay for the food.

-

"Hey, sonic. Can we stop by a bakery to get some sweets?"Tails asked, as they started walking again.

Sonic grins."Of course!"

"But your paying for them this time"He glared at him.

They entered the bakery in their civilian forms, thanks to tails modifying their communicators, so that they can transform and de transform when ever they liked. Sonic, went by his original name, which was maurice...as he had hated that name; and tails had to do the same.

"Hi, and welcome to amelia's sweets bakery...how may I serve yo-"She stopped talking, as she remembers an old face stopping by to order."...Maurice?"

The blue haired man named maurice blinked once, if twice for that matter."Ames?"

Miles was confused."O my God! Maurice! it's been so long!"

"Heh, it has been. So, you work here now?"He asked her, as they break the hug.

"Yep! Where have you been working since you left high school?"She asked, curiously.

He sweat drops."...Uh....an archeologist"

"Haha! That's cool! Who's this little fella?"She pointed to miles.

"Oh! He's my brother miles prower"

Miles smiled at her."Nice to meet you"

After the long talk they had after miles had order two wiss rolls, because they tasted so good. Oggie and Amelia exchanged phone numbers to keep in contact off one another in case something goes wrong or for other reasons.

"Come again now!"She said, while watching them leave with a wave goodbye to her.

The duo had went back to where tails had left the plane, and maurice never felt so happy in his life, tails noticed that, as they transform back into their hero atire and head back into the skies to search for the rest of the chaos crystals.


	4. chp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain egg-head makes an appearance to kano's island, as well as two other faces.

Many people didn't know this, well I guess you do now. Not everyone can be trusted; kano nokum had thought, he was born in Africa; and belongs to the echidna tribe. Why was it called the echidna tribe you may wonder? They just thought that it was a bad ass name, and decided to use it; since some of his ancestors were used to the echidna life style.

He was the last of his tribe, and guardian of the master emerald. The master emerald is a big green jewel, that sits a float on angle island where the seven chaos emeralds are placed in their correct pillars as they are to be.

But other people had wanted this source of power for themselves, and kano could not betray his people and break his promise. He wore a more western type of clothing; a brown hat, with a tie head was rapped around his waist; beige colored pants. He had white brass knuckles on his hands for wall climbing and punching other stuff, as for his shoes where the colors of red, green and yellow; and the muzzle of his shoes had spikes on them. His hair was long and black, as he had locks on the top of his head.

He looked to be about seventeen years of age. Shocking right? As he was a great archeologist, and loved looking for things, as well as being a treasure hunter. He is also known for telling good stories to kids and other people other than children. As he had entered the big city of solenna, he was not expecting to here that this town had a blue haired hero on the loose.

Kano's favorite fruit is grapes, as much as he loves them. Because they are purple and sweet. Just like his lilac eyes would have stayed.

Sonic and Tails were in the sky on their search for the chaos crystals again. The blue blur was sure to have a full balanced breakfast this time, before leaving to wherever adventures are seen.

Tails emerald radar had started to go off like crazy. That meant something big was near by where they were flying to. They spotted an island that stood afloat above the clouds, and the radar wouldn't stop making noise.

"Hey, tails! Why's that thing going off like crazy?"He asked, while breaking the silence.

"I think it spotted something, over there!"He pointed to the island, that stood over the skies.

So the duo, had flew over to the island and landed. As they land, tails radar finally stopped beeping, as the both of them looked confused.

"Huh...that's funny, it told us to come at this spot"Tails rubbed his chin.

Sonic started to have second thoughts about tails device, and maybe this was a bad idea after all. The blue blur started to look around for clues around this un familiar place that tails device had told them to come to, and so did tails.

As tails had went to the center of the island. He had seen a big shiny green gem, that stood still and tall, as he was in aww when he saw the gem.

"Wow....sonic has to see this"He said to himself with a chuckle.

Someone stood over tails back, and touched his shoulder. The little blond boy looked back of him, and saw an older boy, who looked to be about in his teens was looking very pissed off.

"How did you find this place?"The older boy finally spoke, as several chills began to run down tails spin.

He was so scared, it felt like he couldn't move to say anything. He wishes that sonic was here to protect him from big mean scary people like him.

"Kid, I don't got all day"He growls.

The blond kid took in a shaky breath, and spoke."M-my name is miles prower, but call me tails, and I came here with a friend of mine"

"Why has you and your friend come here? For what purpose?"

Tails felt scared again."Well, we were searching for the chaos crystals and so my radar lead us to here. I didn't think anyone would have been around"

Kano looked back a sec, did that kid just say, chaos crystals? Why were they hear looking for those? To steal it? No, they wouldn't do that.

"I hope your not here to steal the master emerald or anything like that, right?"He raised an eyebrow.

'So that's what this thing is called'He sweat drops."No, not at all! You haven't told me your name, tho?"

He raised an eyebrow."Kano, nokum"

"Nice to meet you Kano, what's up with that old western get up?"

And so he had explained to him where he had came from, and why he was choose to guard the master emerald and the other emeralds from people who want it for God who knows what, his story was some what sad to tails point of view.

"Well, I am a side kick to the famous hero sonic"He said.

An odd look came on kano's face"Hmm, I keep hearing that name"

"Who...sonic?"Tails sweat drops

He nodded."Yeah, him"

"What's wrong with his name?"

"I don't trust him..."Kano shook his head.

And just then, his communicator began to sound alarm."This is tails speaking?"

"Tails! Sonic here, and I really need your help!"

He looked shocked"Sonic!? What's going on?!"

"It's egg-man, he found us!"

That was his cue to save his friend and bro from the evil egg sandwich. Where did that come from? Anyways, so the duo spotted the egg-shaped vehicle hover above the island.

"I knew you had something to do with this!"Kano growls, as he had clenched his hands into a fist.

Tails assured him."No no no, you have it all wrong! He's the enemy!"

The blue blur had came in front of the duo, and looked back at tails, and the dred lock haired teen.

"Hey tails! Friend of yours?"He asked.

Tails rolls his eyes."Focus sonic!"

And eggman had kicked sonic out, which send him flying off the Pilar. Kano growls at this weird man who was laughing mechanically at them.

"Take this!"He flew right up to his nose, and punched him in the face with his left knuckle.

Tails went to save sonic from falling, and nearly dying, and brought him back on the island, and saw kano taking down the doctor; but got little luck when he threw him off.

"You got some awesome moves there pal"The blue wonder grins, as he curls himself up into a ball and defeats the egg man with his finishing move.

And he was seen blasting off again, into the sun. Now the duo, bumped fists, at the good job they had done for the day, they had just keep Kano's island save from harm, he was wrong to ever doubt them.

"Hey um, I just wanna say that...I'm sorry"He started, the feeling of guild never leaving his shoulders.

Tails grins."It's cool"

Sonic stepped up."You know, this team can't be completed without you, so what do ya say?"He took out a red communicator, and hands it to Kano."You in?"

He grins."You can, count me in blue boy"

"Why does everyone that I meet keep calling me that?!"He groans, and everyone else laughed.


	5. chp5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a time and place for everything, aron knows this all a little bit too well.

Aron Gerald robuttnick the second, was used as an experiment since he was an infant, for as long as he can remember. He was turned into a weapon, by robuttnick's great grand father, and is said to be the ultimate life form.

Aron had red ruby eyes, red and black hair that was shaped like a star fish; and held two sets of enhilblider rings on the both of his wrists and ankles, he also had a red and black spiral tattoo on his arm to show that he was in workings with G.U.N.

He wasn't a normal child, as everyone had thought. He was known to be as the special child, spending his entire life on ark away from a very little planet called earth.

Everyone thought that he was nothing but a freak, and no one wanted to be friends with him. But their was one girl who had thought of him to be cute and quit friendly, she goes by the name of Maria robuttnick; and she was the great grand daughter of robuttnick's great grand father.

Maria was a nice girl, it felt like no matter what she did, aron could trust her all the same. They did everything together, but what aron didn't know, was that his friend was suffering from an iilness not even she can explain to him.

He didn't even know what her iilness was. Why would his creator keep this from him? He deserves to know everything that is happening around him, not keep it locked away as well as not being able to know anything about earth.

And Maria was going to give Aron that oppertunety, he was confused at that. Those men who were at the gun head quarters where running after them, like they were nothing but a bunch of criminals.

"Stand down, now!"One of them said, as they pointed their gun at maria, who had pushed aron into the space pod; which was set for earth.

Aron looked distraught."Maria! What are you doing?!"

She didn't say anything, but looked back at him with nothing but a faint smile that escaped her lips, as she had looked pale; as if she was really sick.

"One last change...stand down"One of them spoke again, but Maria had sent aron away into the deep outer parts of space, and a loud gun fire was heard.

"Maria!"

When aron had awoke, he didn't know where he was or who he was. He looked distraught, as he had crashed landed on a strange world. As he was faced down on some grass, when he had came out of his pod.

A security guard saw him, and shined his bright flash light in his face, making the teen squit his eyes; because the brightness was too much.

"Hey there pal, you alright?"He asked him, he only nodded."Not much of a talker huh? I get that"

"Where, am I..?"He asked him.

"Your in green hills"

Green hills? What a weird name for a weird place. He didn't even know what time of the day it was, because he didn't have a phone or anything.

"Do you have a name?"He asked him.

He looked confused."...I don't know who I am.."

The security guard frowns, as he had felt sorry for the kid. He looked to be about somewhere in his early teens.

"How about I get you some new fresh clothes, and maybe I will let you stay with me for sometime?"He asked him.

Aron didn't know weather or not he should trust him or not, but he seems like to be a very nice and trust worthy person, just like Maria; that name again, he remembers a girl with that name....but doesn't even know his own name.

"Alright."He sighed.

"Great, get in the car kid"


	6. chp6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does aron even regret the things that he had done in his present life?

The security guard who took him in, had called himself Tom. Aron thought that was a very odd name, maybe he couldn't have forgotten his name; and this is all apart of his imagination.

He had given him a new fresh pair of clothes, which consists of a red shirt with no sleeves, black pants and his shoes where red and white niki. Tom had removed aron's white gloves so that they could be washed, and where were his power skates?

"Oh, if your looking for your skates, there outside; don't want em to get the place all muddy"He said, from the wash room.

"...Thanks"Aron replied.

"So, aron right? Where are you from?"He asked the teen.

That was odd, how did he even know his name? Was that even his name? There where so many questions he had wanted to ask this strange man about who he was.

"Is that even my name?"Aron asked, tom in confusion.

Tom had a depened look on his face."It's on your locket around your neck"

He looked down to where the man had shown him where he knew his name. And he noticed that there was a golden locket rapped around his neck, with a small neon green light in the center of the locket, as he looked at the back of the locket and saw that his name was Aron Gerald robuttnick, the second.

"So....that's my name, then"He said, as he wasn't amused.

Complete silence had filled the space between them, as no one talked for half the minute.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat? You must be starving"

And his stomach growls at that, because aron doesn't even remember the last time he ever truly ate anything in a while.

His red ruby eyes connected with black char cole ones."I'd love that, very much"

So tom took aron to a famous burger joint that he usually comes and eats at, when he's not on duty. And this place was called meh burger; this was truly a weird and twisted world.

"Hello, and welcome to meh burger. I'm Dave your operater for this evening, what can I get you?"Dave the intern said.

There where so many delicious delicases, for aron to choose from, and they all looked very satisfying to the eye.

"Two double bacon cheeseburgers, to dine"Tom said, as he took out his wallet.

Dave had told tom how much for the burgers where, and he paid him and they sat down in the restaurant to engluf down the food.

"Put your hands in the air, this is a robbery!"

Aron took a glimpse of the robber, who had a poor stance, the owner of the cashier, was too scared to do anything. Everyone in the room was calling for the blue blur known as sonic man; aron took a good notice to that.

Tom couldn't do anything now, because the robber thinks that he is just a civilian like everyone else. But aron took his gun, and ran up to the robber and pointed the pistol at the back of his neck.

"I want you to leave the money here, and turn yourself in"His voice was deep and raspy.

The robber fake gasped, because a teen could think that they could call the shots in this town? No they couldn't do that not with a robber.

"Are you serious?! Your just a kid! A freaken kid!"He laughed allowed, as no one had said anything.

Aron grit his teeth."One last warning"

He kept his hand on the trigger, everyone looked scared. And a baby cried, how dare they make this little infant cry because of fear? Have they no shame?

"Heh, you can't do anything"The robber spat, and that was the last straw.

"Kid! No!"Tom shouted, as he was trying to stop a murder from happening, but it was too late, a loud gun shot was being fired, and the robber dropped to the floor...dead.

Aron painted hard, as he dropped the gun to the floor, his face was covered in the victims blood, as everyone ran out of the restaurant, screaming and crying.

Tom looked saddened."...Why did you kill him?"

"..I....I have to go, I'm sorry"He ran away from a very confused tom.

Aron ran and ran, as he never looked back. Why did he do this? He shouldn't have done this, but his mind just snapped and he did it anyway; and it felt good for some un known reason.

He stopped at a near by ally, and painted. As his eyes began to get blurry, the feeling of cold sweat dripping off his chin; as he painted.

"You seem like you've been in a tough spot"A voice said, while chuckling.

Aron jolts up, and looked around him. Who was that voice coming from? Maybe it was just his imagination? And he was not crazy, maybe this was just getting to his head.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"He said, while entering a boxing position.

"Is that how you really treat girls? How poor of you"The figure came out to reveal a girl, who had big f-cup breasts, as she also wore a red bra that had hearts on each side, and a black jump suit that showed her back; and white high heals.

He raised an eyebrow."How did you find me?"

"It isn't a matter of how I found you, big boy"She said in a seducive like tone.

He growls."State your name"

"You can call me rouge, I'm come from gun...and who are you?"She asked him.

Aron shrugged."...It's Aron"

"Nice to meet you aron"She licked her lips."What's a bad boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing"He snarled. And then he sighed, because he had felt bad for snapping at her like that, it's just that he really had been through some shit."I killed someone"

"Oh deary, that's terrible"She fake gasped.

She asked for him of a favor, because the police might be looking for him, and someone who he might know. He wanted to know what is this favor, and she said that gun was looking for some new recruits and she was wondering if he would like to accept her offer of becoming a gun candidate.

"I accepted"He shook hands with her.

An odd smile escape rouge's lips."Good, commander is sure gonna love ya"


End file.
